


You're Here (Don't Leave)

by SimplyShiori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This place of isn't could be is and the place of is could be isn't or is it should be, or should it be would be? Whatever it may be, I feel the same, in either world, whether it be The World of Is or The World of Isn't, I want you to be by my side. Stay with me, Taiga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Here (Don't Leave)

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this in Evernote on my phone while I was on the bus, making my way to an interview. So very sorry about the errors (Evernote doesn't do spell or grammer check), point them put to me if there are any you see. Thank you and please enjoy.

_Aomine couldn't even remember a time where he felt **this** good. He couldn't remember a time when he smiled **so** much. And there was truly only one person to thank for such a thing._

Kagami Taiga.

_Kagami was his all and in all honesty, Aomine didn't really see the point in caring for anyone else. Well except for Satsuki, as annoying as she is, Aomine truly does care for her - not that he'd ever admit to it - and maybe Kuroko, oh and probably his parents too, and maybe, just maybe Sakurai but that's it he swears. (He's an idiot though so he's probably lying to himself about that). So anyways, yeah, slowly (which in retrospect wasn't that slow) but oh-so surely Kagami, that double-brow basketball nut, was consuming him whole._

_So naturally when Aomine woke up that Saturday morning (surprisingly at a decent time), his first instinct was to call the redhead._

_The voicemail was a surprise. It was even more of a surprise the second time, and the third, and the forth, and the fifth..._

_"Damn it," Aomine cursed under his breath as he snapped his phone shut and flopped onto his bed. That idi_ ot _can't be asleep still, could he...? Aomine checked the time on the phone, 11:37am. No he's definitely awake, he thought, after all Kagami has always been the earlier one to rise out of the two._

_Two. Aomine could distinctly remember when his one and Kagami's one became their two. It was a weird thing quite frankly, shouting his "confession" at his now boyfriend of nine months after one of their frequent trips to Maji Burger and a slight argument (it was actually quite comical, arguing over who Mai-chan would date first before Kagami "gave up" - because he didn't even find Mai attractive, he just didn't want Aomine to win - and made a slight comment under his breath that literally got their ship floating). Aomine remembers the shade of red Kagami's face turned when he literally barked, "I'm gay for you too!" He'll admit, it wasn't one of his cooler moments but he surely did cheer up the slowly-turning-into-a-tomato-oh-why-just-kill-me-now Bakagami who, at that time, just informed him that he was indeed interested in guys not girls and had deathly been afraid of the bluenette's rejection. (Rejection of their friendship that is, Kagami didn't even think Aomine played for that team after all, so he wasn't even trying to bark up the relationship tree for a cat that couldn't give two fucks about the noise he was making.)_

_Oh silly Kagami, did he truly think the tan teen was completely straight, what would even put such a notion in his head? Okay the obsession he has of big boobs may have played a_ _part in it but hey, just because you like boobs doesn't mean you hate dick. Aomine likes boobs (the bigger the better) and Aomine likes dick (once again the bigger the better rule applies) and Aomine loves being bisexual; almost as much as he loves basketball, almost. Sighing in aggravation, Aomine threw himself from the sheets and preceeded to dress in his basketball gear, he'll just go to the usual court and wait for Kagami there because there's no way he'd leave him hanging if he could help it. And this would probably be considered taking advantage of his boyfriend's kind and giving nature but Aomine's used to being spoiled so he saw no problem in trying to get his way._

 _When he had finally arrived to the court - a train ride and a snack break later - Aomine was quite surprised to see that his idiotic boyfriend was already there. "Yo Bakagami!" he yelled, sounding much more aggressive than he wanted but he was still pretty upset about the whole being ignored, not picking my calls, damn_ _it you could have at least set up a proper voicemail mailbox so I don't hear that automated lady, so as far as he was concerned, the double-brow teen pretty much deserved it. Kagami turned to face him but he didn't smile or wave or talk or anything of his usual nature, he just nodded in Aomine's direction; the younger teen quirked an eyebrow to this but shook it off in the end. Whatever, Bakagami will tell me when he's ready, he always has. Putting the ball up to his chest, he pushes it towards Kagami - and Aomine will forever deny that what he did was considered a "pass" -, "Let's play."_

_There was no warmth in his rose red eyes, no excitement, no snarky remarks, no jabs, no curses or swears, just nothing. Nothing but some half-ass basketball playing. The hell was Kagami going through!? He didn't even try to steal the ball, he didn't even try to block Aomine's advances, he'll, he didn't even dunk that ball, not once! What the fuck!? He of all people should know that that's one thing Aomine absolutely **hates**._

_When the ball was in Aomine's hands once again, Kagami didn't even flinch when he slammed it to the ground; having it bounce somewhere above their heads and out of sight. Aomine closed the distance between them, teeth gritted and eyes blaring. "What the fuck Bakagami!?" he shouted as he shook the slightly older teen, "What's you're problem? If you didn't want to play, you should have said something! We could have went to grab a bite or something! What's wrong with you!?"_

_"....."_

_As the silence remained, Aomine's anger only grew. "Why won't you talk to me!?" Why, why is he ignoring me. "Say something!"_

_"....."_

_Please say something to me, **anything**._

_He smirked. "You're making your boyfriend sad Taiga."_

_"...I'm done."_

_**Anything**  but that._

_"Wah-what?"_

_"I don't want to do this anymore. I'm done."_

_"But Taiga -_

_"Goodbye Aomine."_

_Still like stone, Aomine could only watch as the man he cared about slipped out of his hold. Watch as that broad back faded in the distance. No more words. No explanation. No trying. Just a goodbye. He felt his soul leave his body._

_"Taiga." Aomine would admit that his voice cracked._

_"Taiga." Aomine would admit that he couldn't believe what just happened._

_"Taiga." Aomine would admit that he wasn't the best of boyfriends but he definitely tired._

_"Taiga." Aomine would admit that this pain was unbearable._

_Running. No matter how much he ran, how far he gotten, he couldn't catch up to that fading form. It only grew further in distance. Oh God no._

_Don't leave me._

_"Taiga..."_

_I need you._

_"Taiga..."_

_Please._

_"Taiga..."_

_I love you!_

 

"Aomine!"

Eyes opened wide, blue irises shooting to the ceiling, overlooking the slowly rotating fan in the center and the small watermark sitting in the corner that was only distinctive in one room.

"Aomine," the tone was softer than before and he could feel a rough calloused hand on his check; that's when they noticed the wetness. "Oh shit," it was a low, panicked curse said in English and the shift was quick and soon his face was cradled by two equally rough hands. Red like blood, eyes that bled concern, how could he even face such eyes?

"What's the matter? Bad dream?" It was Aomine's turn to be quiet - quiet like the "bad dream" Kagami - because how does one explain that just the mere thought of being without you is so utterly devastating you swore you had died? As far as Aomine was concerned you couldn't, thus he didn't (because Aomine sucks at conveying his feelings). He turned his cradled head and averted his gaze, "It's nothing, go back to sleep." He shifted to lay on his side; Kagami's hands slid from his face but Aomine could feel his eyes boring into his shirtless back.

"Aomine, you were calling my name, I'm not gonna let you brush this off, tell me what's the matter?" He didn't deserve Kagami, he really didn't and he knows this but he cannot not be selfish, it's one of his worst traits after all. He grunted, "I said it's fine, go back to sleep." Ooooh that death glare on his back was terrible. "Aomine," and shit, Kagami is serious, that stern tone definitely delivered its message. Too bad his blue-haired lover is too much of an emotionally awkward idiot to get it. "Go. To. Bed, you Bakagami." A sigh and the return of the soft tones, "You were crying." Aomine stiffened at the revelation, "No I wasn't." And Aomine could admit that he would probably be more convincing if his voice hadn't shattered into tiny little pieces when he spoke.

A grip, a yank, a flip, a surprised (manly, not manly) squeak that the tan one would deny to this day; and Aomine came face to face with Taiga as he laid on his back, pinned by his shoulder, underneath his lover.

"Tell me what's the matter."

"Nothing's 'the matter'."

"Aomine stop lying, I'm worried about you."

"Tch, don't be."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Very."

"What the hell, you were crying and calling out my name!"

"So."

"So...the fuck you mean 'so'!? You're an ass and you're an idiot but you're not stupid Aomine! Tell me what happened!"

"Nothing happened!"

"Stop lying and just tell me!"

Aomine began to struggle and thrash about, he didn't like this, he didn't like anything about this, why couldn't Kagami just go back to bed? Why is he so damn persistent!?

"It was nothing!"

"It was something!"

"How do you even know!?"

"Because you called out for me!"

"Because you were leaving me!"

Kagami's gripped slacked, slowly he pulled back and fell into a stunned silence but Aomine hardly noticed. Maybe because it was late, maybe it was because he stayed a bit too long after practice that day, or maybe it could have been due to Kagami not smiling, either way and for whatever reason, with Kagami above looking so lost and hurt and confused, he was emotionally wrecked.

"You left me you idiot! You broke up with me and just walked away from me! You didn't even say why! I don't even know what I did to make you leave! And it hurt! It fucking hurt! I've never felt anything like that before! So much fucking pain! It felt like...!

"It felt like," his tone lowered.

"It felt like," his voice started to crack again.

"It felt like," the tears were coming back.

"Like you were dying."

Huffing out air like a wild beast through his nostrils, his hands balled into fists and he moved his eyes upward, refusing to blink because he was not about to cry, not in front of him. And he wasn't about to admit that what Kagami said was right. And he wasn't about to let this dream get to him because he already let so much get to him. So he could at least do this, he could at least hold this in.

And then two sun-kissed arms wrapped around him, one on his upper back, the other to cradle his head, as Kagami placed his lips by his lover's ear, lovingly, softly, carefully whispering, "I'm not going anywhere, _Daiki_."

To hell with holding it in!

His arms flung around their back and a bruisingly tight embrace. His face buried itself and made a home in the junction of their neck and shoulder. He pulled, pulled into that were pressed so close to each other that their heartbeat resonated in his chest. His body shook at he sobbed.

"Don't leave me Taiga. Please, please, I need you."

Kagami held him as close as he could, as his thumb lightly weaved through those dark locks, repeating every so lightly, "I'm not going anywhere."

And somewhere between his dream world and reality, Aomine would admit to this, that night was the first night he told Kagami he loved him.

_ "I love you too, Daiki." _

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, emotionally wrecked Aomine has my heart. This one is a little "nicer" than the other one I wrote for Aokaga Month so I'm happy about that. Will write more soon. Thanks for reading!
> 
> HAPPY AOKAGA MONTH EVERYONE! (check it out on Tumblr for awesomeness :D)


End file.
